themysticalcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Nobody
Nobodies are replicas of people created from distortions in time. Alchemist Cedric Aduella studied them for years. He noted that the best way to create a Nobody was to use The Oracle, an item in the possession of Elder God Luke until his capture by Four Heavenly Rulers' "Nemesis". When "Nemesis" kidnapped Luke, she stole The Oralce too. After The Great God War, "Nemesis" recruited angel Z'Niel to use The Oracle to create a mass of Nobodies. The reason is unknown. The Unnamed Member/ Zein Zein was first introduced as The Unnamed Member in "Growth of Sin". He is seen slaying a Nobody of Sirberius Reono, whom is believed to be the real one. Zein is a loyal subordinate of "Phaethon". In "Bingo Book: SALIGIA", Larac's team thinks that Zein is a Nobody of Sirberius. He is killed by the real Sirberius. It is revealed by Z'Niel during "Bingo Book: Genesis of Unknown" that Zein is actually a Nobody of Izen. Zein also shares a name with a character in Eon's Epitaph of the Holy Lord. Ukel Ukel is revealed by Z'Niel in "Bingo Book: Genesis of Unknown" to be a Nobody of Elder God Luke. Apparently Valentine has been looking for Ukel for some time. Ukel is killed by Valentine in "Bingo Book: Genesis of Unknown". Hinnalate Hinnalate is a Nobody of Nathaniel that Z'Niel creates in a desperate attempt to stop Ashley from killing him. Ashley kills Hinnalate. Sir Sirbue Sir Sirbue is a Nobody of Sirberius Reono. His name is only revealed from Dmitri even though he is never mentioned by name. He is the Nobody fighting the Unnamed Member in "Bingo Book - SALIGIA" and is killed. Brian A Nobody of M. N. Nairb introduced in "Memento Mori" in The Clock Tower. Noe Noe, later Noe Cross, is a Nobody of Elder God Eon. He was first unanonymously introduced as a Nobody of Eon by Z'Niel. He was created by Z'Niel in order to kill Elder God Kami. Noe was later adopted into the Cross family and was implanted with fake memories. Noe is killed by Tenkai Hyachi after Noe's failed coup d'etat. Evan Nigel Evan Nigel is a male Nobody of Evangeline. He is the Crowned Archangel of Atlantis who stops Matthau Ashford and Arov's rebellion during the Ragnarok Tragedy. When Larac reveals to Yaduri that Evan Nigel is a Nobody, Larac and Yaduri kill Evan Nigel. O'Dranoel O'Dranoel is a Nobody of Leonardo de Ira. He is an angelic Fallen Order lieutenant who is killed by Draethius and The Demon Lord's Hand when he is seen as useless. Carl Carl is a vampiric Nobody of Larac. No other information is available. Juhhallael Juhhaellael is a Nobody of Hallelujah created by Hallelujah himself to serve as his Guardian Angel. He is killed protecting Hallelujah during the Ragnarok Tragedy. Ailluel Ailluel is a Nobody of Alleluia created by Alleluia herself to serve as her Guardian Angel. No other information is available. Einsoel Einsoel is a Nobody of Eleison created by Eleison himself to serve as his Guardian Angel. He is killed protecting Eleison during Azriel's failed coup d'etat.